


feel like depending on me

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: BAMF!Everett, Competence Kink, Competency, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: In which Everett takes down some baddies and T'Challa might be aroused by this





	feel like depending on me

Watching Everett take down one man is beautiful.

Watching Everett disarm another, probably dislocating his assailant's shoulder, and knocking out a third with a watering pot is sublime.

"I do not have to worry about you at all, do I?" T'Challa muses, deactivating his claws. The man cocks an eyebrow at him, tossing the pot at his face. T'Challa ducks, hearing it impact the would be assassin behind him with a dull thud. Okoye catches his eyes when he straightens his posture and they look back at Everett.

"I am a trained Agent and a spy, you know?" Everett huffs, brushing the dust off his jacket with one hand while the other pats his pocket for a handkerchief. "Have some faith."

T'Challa laughs quietly, walking over to him. "Of course, my beloved." He takes him into his arms, kissing his cheek. It was, for a lack of a better word, very hot to see his dear heart move in a combination of grace and violence. T'Challa cannot wait until it is just the two of them alone in a room.

"T'Challa! Let go of me!" Everett hisses, flushing scarlet. "People are watching."

And of course, they are still on the marble foyer of the UN building. Sighing, but complying, T'Challa keeps their bodies close.

"Agent Ross, how would you feel about training with me? I think I can teach you some new moves." Okoye asks when they move aside for the security team to apprehend their attackers.

Everett perks up at that before turning over to T'Challa, narrowing his eyes at him. "Should I be worried?"

Okoye smirks at this, and T'Challa puts on his sweetest smile. "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'I Am' by Jorja Smith
> 
> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
